the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars
Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in May 2015. Plot The episode begins in Colham High School, where Walter Wheeler is teaching Harry Smith's class about alkanes. Harry and David Marshall see the new monkey bars in the school field - they are desperate to climb on top of them at break time because everyone decided that whoever is sitting on the monkey bars rules the playground. Mae MacDonald wants this position too, so she and Harry argue over whether the monkey bars are owned by The Black Foot Gang or The Confidential Cuties Club. Walter overhears the quarrel and sends both of them to Robert Sullivan's office. They storm off, raging. In the reception as they wait to enter Robert's office, Harry and Mae argue about the monkey bars again and turn their backs to each other. Harry enters a daydream... In his dream, every member of the Confidential Cuties Club is sitting on the monkey bars. Harry confronts them and vows to fight them off, however David, Caleb McKinnon, Alan Ross, Jordan Sanderson and Jamie Wallace can't care less about the situation much to his annoyance. The bell soon rings for lunchtime - Mae's gang members jump off. Meanwhile Harry has finally convinced his club to try claiming the monkey bars. The Black Foot Gang's members march into the playground to see nobody on them for once! Harry climbs on top while Caleb McKinnon points out that everyone is going in for lunch, though Harry forces his gang to sacrifice their lunch in favour of guarding the monkey bars. Eventually everyone except Jordan gets so hungry they go into the canteen anyway, even though Greta Appleton is only serving stew, burnt sausages, stringy carrots and sloppy coleslaw. Harry leaves Jordan to watch the bars until they return from lunch. Jordan turns away The Perfect Pansies Club, then Mae returns with several other girls. He shoves them aside and he is stupid enough to abandon his job straight after. Harry rages when he comes back to see the Confidential Cuties Club on the monkey bars yet again! The Black Foot Gang's next move is to sneak up behind the girls and push them off, however Christine Peel hears them approaching and whacks them with her selfie stick. Harry and David creep up to them again and do big smelly farts. Mae gets rid of the stench by spraying cheap celebrity perfume. Patrick McCrae has something in store for her though... Patrick brings in a massive wheeled speaker connected to his turntables. He starts to mix some dubstep tracks with the speaker's volume turned up loud, in the hope of forcing the Confidential Cuties off the monkey bars. Suddenly Christine and Darcie Cantor wheel in a speaker blasting even louder pop music! David turns the volume of Patrick's speaker up, however Christine drowns it out a bit. Alan Ross manages to push the dubstep-blaring speaker right next to the monkey bars, bursting the eardrums of the girls, who all flee. Harry cheers and the dream fades. Robert finally calls Harry and Mae into his office, explaining that he has designed a new rota for who gets to go on the monkey bars. The girls in third, fourth, fifth and sixth years are allowed on them during Mondays and Wednesdays, while the boys in these years can use them on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It is Friday, so the pair ask Robert who can go on them today; the children in first and second year are having their turn, shown by the Perfect Pansies Club on the monkey bars. The issue seems to finally be sorted until Mae tells Harry that she will take over the monkey bars at Colham Park! Music *Pop 'n' Twinbee - Keep or Give It Up (plays when Jordan ignores the Confidential Cuties climbing onto the monkey bars) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes